


let my heart rest against yours

by maguna_stxrk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Steve Rogers, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maguna_stxrk/pseuds/maguna_stxrk
Summary: Upon taking a closer look, he is able to make out a single word engraved into the center of the heart-shaped pendant in lovely cursive.“‘Sweetheart?’” Tony reads, meeting Steve’s eyes through the mirror with a knowing smile.“Yeah,” Steve says, voice low and private like he is telling Tony a secret, “‘cause you’re my sweetheart.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 176





	let my heart rest against yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iam93percentstardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/gifts).



> Inspired by [this beautiful necklace/collar pendant](https://maguna-stxrk.tumblr.com/post/643153032122695680) (aka the most stevetony necklace pendant to ever stevetony)

“Are your eyes closed?”

“Yes, they are.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, now hurry up!”

“Tsk. Bossy. Impatient,” Steve remarks, voice distant from where he is retrieving his present, somewhere across the room.

Tony valiantly resists the urge to tap his foot against the floor, clenching and unclenching his fists with a deep breath. After a while, he hears the approach of Steve’s muted footfall on the carpet, eventually coming to a stop right behind him.

“Bossy and impatient and all mine,” Steve whispers, punctuating the statement with a quick kiss to the crown of Tony’s head. The line of his body is warm against Tony’s back. 

A few seconds later, Tony feels something solid and cool to the touch brushing against his throat. It slides further down before finally resting against his chest, the fabric of his dress shirt separating it from his bare skin. The pendant of a necklace.

Steve fumbles with the clasp, a battle between his giant fingers and the dainty piece of jewelry. Tony suppresses a smile when he hears a frustrated grunt.

“You need some help?”

“Shhh, you just keep your eyes closed, mister.”

“Aye aye, Captain.”

When Steve eventually lets out a satisfied hum and Tony feels the necklace hang securely from his neck, he has to actively remind himself not to open his eyes immediately. He shivers when he feels the press of Steve’s lips against his nape, soft and reverent.

“Open your eyes.”

Slowly, Tony lets his eyelids flutter open. The first thing he sees is his own eyes looking back at him. Then his eyes flicker to the side to meet Steve’s through the mirror’s reflection, smiling when he sees his husband looking back at him with nervous expectation.

Finally, he lets his gaze fall to the necklace adorning his neck. 

Both the chain and the pendant sparkle as they catch the light, shimmering golden. Tony takes a step forward, closer to his own reflection, hand reaching up to feel the pendant between his fingers.

Upon taking a closer look, he is able to make out a single word engraved into the center of the heart-shaped pendant in lovely cursive.

“‘Sweetheart?’” Tony reads, meeting Steve’s eyes through the mirror with a knowing smile.

“Yeah,” Steve says, voice low and private like he is telling Tony a secret, “‘cause you’re my sweetheart.”

Everything about the necklace—from the simple design devoid of any jewels or diamonds to the old-fashioned cursive lettering—just screams Steve, through and through.

He falls just a little bit deeper in love at the thought of Steve picking a necklace that would remind Tony of him. 

Steve smiles something soft and indulgent as he rests his chin atop Tony’s shoulder, arms slipping around his waist to hold him close.

“You like it?”

“I love it, baby. Thank you.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, honey.” Tony leans back into Steve’s hold, sighing in contentment.

Steve turns his head and plants two kisses on the side of his neck—a long press of his lips to Tony’s skin followed by a shorter one—before straightening up and resting his mouth against the back of Tony’s head. His next words are spoken into Tony’s hair.

“Did I score some brownie points? I’m a good husband, aren’t I?”

“You’re the best husband, baby.” 

Steve lets out a pleased hum, eyes crinkling into happy crescents.

Tony holds his gaze through the mirror, lips curving up into a smirk. “You gave me such a great present, honey. Makes me wonder…”

He lets his hand drift up to the second topmost button of his dress shirt, unbuttoning it to match the already undone top button.

“...how  _ my _ Valentine’s Day gift…”

He makes his way down to the third button, the movement of his fingers unhurried. 

“...is supposed to…”

He continues to take his own sweet time unbuttoning the fourth, the fifth, the sixth, and the seventh button, until it finally reveals his little surprise for the night: the top half of the lace lingerie set he has been wearing underneath the layers of his clean-cut suit.

“...compete.”

The deep red color of the lace compliments his skin tone wonderfully and judging by Steve’s quiet intake of breath, Tony thinks that his husband agrees. 

Steve’s baby blues turn dark with lust, his cheeks flushed.

“You like it?” Tony grins devilishly, all taunting mischief.

When Steve bends down to literally sweep him off his feet and cart him straight to bed, Tony breaks into exuberant laughter, loud and unrestrained.

He is going to take that as a resounding  _ yes.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr [@maguna-stxrk](https://maguna-stxrk.tumblr.com/) and let's talk all things stevetony! :)


End file.
